A Mary Sue for Ben
by JOXER
Summary: While on shore leave, what better way to show someone you love then to hire a Mary Sue for your loved one. That is what one genius came up with for his best friend.... Enjoy.


Disclaimer: Own very little of little value so I don't own any seaQuest rights... please don't sue me.

Notes: I had this idea in my head for a bit and wanted a comedy story with Ben in it so this is my answer. A major thanks goes out to Michael for helping me as my Beta and my muse at times. All other mistakes because I go back and add things are all mine. Enjoy!!!

A Mary Sue for Ben Krieg.

Lucas Wolenczak sat at the table sipping an ice cold sprite while the other two people at the table chatted away. The others were drinking alcoholic cocktails with funny umbrellas that made him laugh. Though he closed his eyes as he sipped away thinking it was one of those drinks. His sweet baby face couldn't convince the sexy bartender to slip him a drink even though he promised a fair tip.

When he thought his charm had worked he kept thinking what a genius he was. That was until the bartender brought him a sprite. She even had the nerve to call him kid. She had good information though when he kept his promise and gave her a good tip. They both had a talk and knew someone that might have been perfect for what he had planned this leave. Now that was a genius mind. Lucas continued to sip his drink as Ben Krieg came in to join the others at the table. Lucas raised his hand to wipe his forehead, plan was now in action.

"Hey guys." Ben grabbed a chair and twisted it around and sat down. The others greeted him as he took a seat.

"Hey Ben." Miguel Ortiz greeted Ben as he saw a nice, attractive woman sitting alone at the bar. "And Goodbye." Miguel stood up and left to go talk to the woman and work his charm. Tim O'Neil set his drink down and started to clean his glasses.

"Not much action going here is there?" Ben commented as it seemed a lot of the attractive women were already with someone. Tim cleaned his glasses on his floral print shirt as a woman tapped his shoulder.

"Hi." The woman held her glass in one hand and another glass in the other hand. Tim almost dropped his glasses as he nervously placed them back on his face. He was taken back. It was a woman actually talking to him. Lucas kept his eyes on his drink, pretending not to notice the bartender he met a while ago talking to Tim.

"Oh hello. We… I... didn't order any more drinks" Tim answered as he fixed his glasses on his face. For some reason, they weren't staying on straight. The girl laughed.

"I know. I wondered if you cared to join me. My shift is over and well… I have these extra drinks." The woman replied as Tim quickly pushed the chair back and nodded his head. He coughed a bit as he composed himself.

"Yea. I mean, sure. Ok." Tim smiled as Ben's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. How could that hot girl miss his handsome looks? Tim followed the girl and turned around to see his mates still sitting at the table looking at him leave. His mouth worded the words 'oh my god' as he followed the woman to a private table. Lucas' drink was now running low as he sipped on the straw and started to make that noise that caused Ben to focus his attention back at the teen.

"I just don't understand it. Is there something on my face? I bet there is. Tell me kid… what just happened?" Ben shook his head as Lucas looked at Ben.

"Face it Ben, you lost your charm." Lucas replied as he shrugged his shoulders and started to play with the ice in his glass.

"I'll have you know that this face has broken a lot of hearts. It drives women crazy for some reason." Ben posed for Lucas as he moved his face to the side and raised his chin. "I call this perfection."

"I call it a mid-age crisis." Lucas grabbed a piece of ice and popped it in his mouth. Before Ben could reply, a slender blond woman walked up behind Ben. Her walk was unbelievable. Those legs in that mini skirt she wore were breathtaking. Her eyes were blue as the ocean and her features were that of a super model. Lucas quickly swallowed the ice cube he was munching on as the woman tapped Ben's shoulder. Ben quickly turned around and stood up ever so gracefully. He quickly laid on the charm.

"Yes I am in the Navy and Yes, I am an officer. High Ranks too. Our children would be beautiful." Ben grinned as the blond woman laughed. Oh her laugh was a perfect giggle. On hearing her laugh, almost all the men in the area turned her way. Their eyes almost sparkled at the sight of the woman. If it wasn't for the dates that accompanied them, they would've made their way to her.

"I love Navy men. Especially one as handsome as you are. Tell me more about your Navy adventures please." The woman extended her hand to be taken by Ben's. She tilted her head as her shiny hair moved ever so steady and neat. Ben turned around and looked at Lucas.

"Yes… handsome is me. See ya Lucas." Ben waved to Lucas as he followed the woman outside. Lucas grinned as the little gift he planned for Ben started to unfold.

* * *

"So that's how I came to be on seaQuest. My skills and talents were needed there and I of course couldn't deny the Admiral's request to have me on board. They nearly dragged me off from where I was to be on the seaQuest." Ben telling his lies to impress the woman seemed to have worked. She listened to everything he had to say.

"You are such a brave man Ben Krieg. I love a man who lives for danger." the woman replied as she held his hand as they walked down the street. It was night time and it was rather peaceful.

"I think I am Danger babe." Ben replied in a British accent. Channeling James Bond. "How do you say your name again? I love hearing it." Ben asked, trying to act cool but the real reason was that he had forgotten her name.

"Merianriya Sanuthers" Merianriya replied in her softest voice. "Meya for short." Meya smiled as Ben couldn't believe his luck. This gift was everything! As they made it around the corner of the street, a group of 5 men were just relaxing by a park car. One of them seemed to have had their keys locked in the car that they resorted to breaking the window of the car? The group took notice that the pair had seen them and started to make their way towards them.

"What you lookin' at huh? You think you can look at me that way?!" One of the men holding a pipe in his hands started yelling at Ben. "Hey I'm talking to you old man."

"I think we need to get out of here" Ben told Meya as the man started to point at Ben with his pipe.

"You ain't going no where ya hear. Though, your pretty lady here can stay. She likes parties no mamasita?" The man stuck out his tongue and smack his lips a couple of time. Before Ben or Meya could run, they were already surrounded. The other men looked tough and mean. Meya let go of Ben's hand as she walked forward to the pipe holding man.

"What did you call me?" Meya asked as she crossed her arms. Ben tried to pull Meya away but one of the men jumped on him and pinned him down.

"Oh mamasita. You are very caliente..." That was it. Meya went into attack pose and started to use her martial arts on the group. Her legs went flying and hitting her targets hard and fast. The one holding Ben down was even surprised by her skills. Ben as well, just stared at her as she took all the men down. She turned to the one holding Ben and motioned with her head to leave. He quickly let Ben go and ran as far as he could possibly go. Meya helped Ben up as she hugged him.

"I was so scared." She held on to Ben who was still in awe of what she did. He pulled her away and looked into her eyes.

"That… was... amazing. How did you do all that?"

"I have a black belt and did some training in China." Meya replied as she fixed her skirt and held Ben's hand. "I just... lost it. I hate being called what he called me. It reminds me of my... my past." Meya released Ben's hand and started to walk away. She was trying to be brave and not cry in front of Ben as she walked forward. Ben followed as he placed his arm around her but continued to walk.

"It happened a long time ago but I can remember it like it was yesterday. My father physically abused me and my sister. When he was drunk when I was 5, he killed my sister in what later was called an accident. My mother abandoned me when Dad went to prison. She blamed me for everything that happened. I had to grow up fast and when I reconnected with my mom, I heard she was checked into a mental hospital. It was all my fault and I swore that I would change it all.

"So I studied martial arts until I was 20 while I stayed with some nuns that took me in. I got into tournaments and got a chance to study in China. There I also studied to be a doctor and received my PHD when I was 24. I learned rather quickly because my IQ scores are off the chart." Meya stopped walking and turned to Ben. "I know though if I wasn't born, my father would've never abused us and my mother wouldn't have gone mad. You think I might go crazy like her?" Meia started to cry as Ben held her.

"Don't even think that Meya. This isn't your fault. None of it is. I am amazed of what you have done with your life. And you're still young, you can do anything with it." Ben replied as Meya stopped crying.

"You think so? Am I just a burden to all though? I am so worthless." Meya turned around and looked up at the sky. "I wish I was a star. So I can look down at the world and see everyone living their lives. I don't wish to live mine. So what if I had gone to France and became a couture designer?

Or went to Africa and now part of the Ashanti tribe.

Or studied penguins in Antarctica. Nothing matters if I don't have love." Meya turned around and looked at Ben once more. "Your love. I can't live without yours. Please… let's get married."

_WOA._

_Red Flag._

Ben's mind went a mile a minute. He felt Meya hug him again as he figured something was wrong here. He couldn't place it. He... pulled himself back. "This is a bit too fast don't you think? I hardly know you or even how to pronounce your name. Don't you want to get to know me a bit more?"

"Merianriya Sanuthers... It is pronounced: Meri-An-Ri-Ya San-Uth-Ers. What's funny is that someone pointed out to me that it spells another name... Mary Sue." Meya smiled as she looked into Ben's eyes.

_THAT'S IT!_

Ben quickly backed away.

"Wow… look at the time. I have to go… we are... going back to sea... and... look, call me... ok... I... gotta go... " Ben quickly turned around and ran back to where he knew some blond teenage boy was going to get his.

* * *

"So you mean he actually fell for it?" Tim replied as he sat there with Lucas once again. The sexy bartender filled in Tim of what was going on and how Lucas had planned a little meeting with a Mary Sue for Hire.

"Yup. Fell right in. I bet right now he's going crazy to see how Sue-itfication she is. Hey I am sorry though that I had to involve you and lead you on with the bartender."

"Don't be. I did at the end get her number. Turned out you didn't have to pay her as well to ask me out. Turned out she digged me pretty well." Tim smiled as he leaned back at his chair. Lucas laughed as he remembered Ben's face but didn't have to remember for so long. He saw Ben coming back and walking towards the table.

"WOLENCZAK! 3... 2..." Ben started to count backwards as Tim looked at Lucas.

"You best start running." Tim replied as he took Lucas' second glass of sprite. Lucas slowly stood up and placed his hands out to stop Ben.

"Oh buddy… pal... how was your date... was it… perfect in every Mary Sue way?" Lucas laughed as Ben stood there with his arms crossed against his chest.

"...1..." Ben said as he charged Lucas. Lucas ran the other direction as Ben started to yell at Lucas to pray for his dear life. Lucas laughed as Ben couldn't catch the teen and teased Ben.

"Oh I am so into you... " Lucas, impersonating Meia, stood behind a table as Ben tried to reach the teen.

"You are dead Wolenczak… DEAD!" Ben yelled as they took the chase outside. Even outside you could hear Lucas laughing and Ben's yelling. Tim laughed to himself as he finished Lucas' drink. Boys will be boys… but real men in the end, get phone numbers...


End file.
